To facilitate positioning a patient on a table, it is desirable that the table be capable of being lowered to a position for easy access by the patient. This is particularly true where the patient may be infirm and, indeed, is being transferred from a wheelchair onto the table. Once the patient is positioned on the table, it may be raised to a height that is convenient for the physician attending the patient. It is also desirable that the table have the capability of supporting different size patients and, in this regard, a footrest extension may be attached in some manner to the table to provide support of the lower extremities of the patient when the table is in the raised position. It is also desirable that the footrest extension not interfere with lowering the table to, for example, a wheelchair accessible position.